Dancing in Berlin
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Tony and Ziva share a dance in Berlin. Based on the promo picture.


**Title: Dancing in Berlin**

**Summary: Based on the promo picture of Berlin that will be airing in two weeks.**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Tony/Ziva**

A/N: Wrote this for an English assignment and I really like it so I decided to post it. Enjoy.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were standing in the middle of the dance floor, his hand placed firmly on her hip. Ziva's hand was on his bicep. Their hands held together. They're moving as one, while staring deeply into each other's eyes. The song _I Miss You_ by Blink-182 playing. Ziva was smiling and so was Tony. Ziva leaned on Tony's chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath, taking in his cologne, Polo Black. Ziva let out a sigh as Tony adjusted his arm so it was around Ziva's back. They were lost in their own world, forgetting the mission completely. Tony whispered in her ear, "Will you go out with me?" Ziva lifted her head off of his shoulder, seeing if she heard the question correctly

"I've been waiting for that question for eight years now," Ziva smirked, "So yes, I will go out with you," Tony gave her a smile.

"Really?" Tony asked, "Eight Years?"

"Yes. From the day I walked into the bull pen until now," Ziva smirked and placed her head back on his shoulder. She loved the smell of his cologne and at that moment he didn't need a Roman bath. Ziva let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Just remembering when I told you that you were in need of a Roman bath but right now, you do not need a Roman bath," Ziva smiled as Tony let out a laugh. Ziva placed her arm around his neck so they were more comfortable. Tony smiled when he felt her fingers weave through his hair. Tony rubbed his thumb up and down in her on her back. Ziva pressed her body closer to his, "That tickles," Ziva warned.

"You probably shouldn't have told me that," Tony smirked.

"Why is that?" Ziva asked and just as she finished talking, Tony pinched her back again. Ziva squirmed in his arms, "Stop!" Ziva laughed, "Please!"

Tony stopped, "Only because you said please," Tony smirked.

"Thank you," Ziva took a deep breath, "I have one question,"

"Okay. Shoot," Tony smiled.

"Now that I agreed to go out with you, will the teasing stop?"

"What do you mean, 'Will the teasing stop?'"

"You know, the tension that was building between up through out the years," Ziva looked in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it will," Tony had leaned down to try and kiss her but pulled away instead. He saw Ziva's eyes; the look of disappointment was gleaming in her eyes. He buried his hand in her hair and pulled her closer, their lips centimeters apart. Tony finally pressed his lips against hers for a slow, sweet kiss. It wasn't like the one they shared when they were under cover. This was for real. Tony and Ziva actually kissing.

They pulled away and Ziva smiled, "Wow. That was for real," Ziva laughed a little.

"Yeah. It felt good," Tony said while Ziva expected him to make a movie reference or joke after he said that, but he didn't. Not one joke or movie reference. This was rare for Tony, not to make a movie reference or joke. He was just silent.

"What? No movie reference or joke?"

"No. I would have with any other girl but not with you," Tony smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're different, you deserve to be treated differently,"

"Thank you?" Ziva eyed him, "Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing," Tony smiled and leaned his forehead against hers as Ziva smiled.

"I'm glad," Ziva let go of Tony, "The song is over," She walked off the floor and Tony followed her. They found an open table and sat down. They were holding hands and rested the intertwined hands on the table. Ziva let go of his hand and stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back," Ziva smiled, ran her hand from his right shoulder to his left and went to the bathroom. She came back a couple minutes later and they resumed holding hands, where their hands were resting on the table.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews!


End file.
